


The Village

by Centurion_Titus



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centurion_Titus/pseuds/Centurion_Titus





	1. Day 1

It was 1851 and the village was abandoned, its occupants having fled months before in the face of war. It wasn't an ordinary village, it was a village that was once home to sorcerers, who had once lived side by side, before the war tore them apart. The village may not have looked important to anyone, but where it lay was key. To its eastern side lay a river, a key way of moving soldiers and supplies, whilst the village itself sat at a cross roads. Who ever controlled the village controlled both the river and the roads. They could strangle an area or reinforce an area with ease. Both Mevolent and the Sanctuaries knew this and so the storm clouds of war were closing in on the village.

On a day where the sun struggled to penetrate the clouds and filled with drizzle, a line of sorcerers marched in from the south, their column bolstered by the presence of forty Redhoods. At their head marched the handsome Captain Julius Khan, a formidable leader and fighter, despite his left arm being almost useless from where he had been shot. The forces of the Mevolent were the first to arrive, an advantage that Khan knew he had to capitalise on. Khan knew he lacked the forces to hold the village, so the orders were issued to hold southern sector and no more. 

“Move it, you lot. We need these defences up now. The Sanctuary forces are on their way so move!” Khan yelled at his soldiers. At once the Redhoods set about the building of barricades and traps. It was all well and good having magical traps, but a good old physical one could do just as much damage. Sorcerers ran to buildings and began to fortify them, symbols carved to stop teleporters, barricades to shelter shooters. In a matter of hours, Khan's soldiers had created a heavily defended section, give them a days and it would take a battalion to break through it. 

Crates were lugged into buildings containing, muskets, ammo and food. Khan had even managed to get hold of a canon, it may have limited ammo, but the damage it could would be immense. The river by them would provide all the water they needed and given enough days they could divert away and stop the Sanctuaries having access to fresh water. 

The soldiers and Redhoods had been toiling for hours when a shout caught Khan's attention. 

“Captain! Beg to report.” Khan gestured and the soldier started his report. “Captain, the Sanctuary forces are a mile out and closing in fast. They will be here in just under twenty minutes.”

Ever calm, Khan called out a new order, “Any unfinished barricade, finish it now. The rest of you to your positions, but keep out of sight. The enemy can't not be aware of our numbers. Venom and you with me.” Venom, his deputy, and the Redhood commander fell into step and followed him to his headquarters. As ordered earlier, a map of the village was rolled out on the table, the fortifications appearing on the map as they were constructed. “I have orders to follow throw. We need to hold for a week, for in a week our reinforcements arrive. You and your Redhoods, with a small contingent of sorcerers will hold the eastern side, Venom spread everyone else out. Any gap then fill it fast. Now go see it done.”

Khan dropped into chair, unbuckling his sword belt with his right hand, despite using just his right hand for years, it was still a small struggle to take it off. The belt clattered on the table where it would stay as Khan rested for a few hours. Any issue, he would be woken at once. 

Just as Khan was beginning his rest, Captain Iris Gold was leading the Sanctuary forces into the village. She was well aware that Mevolent's forces had beaten her to the village, for she had seen the scout racing ahead of them. “Column Halt! Send in the scouts.” she called. Sabre Snow was invaluable here, for she could walk without disturbing anything or making a noise. Sabre carefully walked on alone. The column waiting for her signal to continue. The minutes ticked by, but eventually Sabre returned. “The northern side up to the village square is all clear, Captain. Further south Mevolent's forces are entrenched and from the banner I can see flying, Khan is leading them.”  
Gold turned to her deputy, Max Bard, and a hushed conversation could be heard. “Soldiers, Mevolent's forces have beaten us here. They are holed up in the south, we will fortify the north. You will proceed no further than the village square, for on the opposite side is contested. Any man, woman or Cleaver who steps there without orders will be left there. There will be no rescue missions. You go in there, there is no return. Column march out!”

The once joyous tones of the soldiers were replaced by sombre silence as they marched into the unknown. They walked almost unheard throughout the village, the rain muffling their foot steps. Soon the column halted once more and began to fan out into and between buildings. Just like Mevolent's forces, the Sanctuary forces set about the building of fortifications and traps. These men and women would be working long into the night to get just basic defences in place. 

The sorcerers and Cleavers had fortified many positions before and immediately knew their jobs. Some set about the carving of symbols, others set about ripping out furniture, doors and any other object they could find to build barricades. As always, Gold sat about watching her soldiers work, she had done the same jobs as they had but in the end she had been promoted. By her side as always stood Max Bard, who towered above Gold and had to look up to him as she asked, “How long until the basic defences are in place?”

“Shouldn't be more than an hour or two, captain. I will alert you as soon as they are in place.”

“Good, I will be in that building over there, sorting out our next move. If anything happens, you send word immediately.” With that Gold strode off, avoiding the puddles which lined the way, in the direction of the building she had pointed out, a tavern looking slightly worse for wear. 

Stepping in to the building, Gold shook off the water from her cloak and placed it upon a table alongside her axe, before setting of to explore her new headquarters. She noticed a fire place and immediately set about attempting to light a fire. At times like this she wished she had chosen elemental magic. It would have been very easy to summon a fireball and drop it into the logs. After what must have been half an hour or so, Gold finally had a small fire crackling away. It provided a little warmth to the surrounding air. Crouching right by it, Gold went about warming her hands which had become numb in the process of striking a flint. 

Eventually with enough feeling back in her hands, Gold unrolled her maps and set about pouring over them. Her map just like Khan's was enchanted and as her soldiers built fortifications they appeared on her map. All she knew was that, Khan held the south up to the village square as in most battles had become no man's land, but she knew Khan would have troops watching that square and so almost immediately a risky plan came to mind. “Bones and Frost with me.” she called to the two guards stationed outside the tavern. She walked through the streets, the two soldiers following her through the mess of soldiers, boxes and Cleavers. Gold walked right up to a barricade and vaulted it, Bones and Frost looked at each other as to ask each other what the hell they should do. 

Gold turned back to her guards, “You two coming or do I have to find two more soldiers with more steel in their back.” Gold turned again and continued to walk down the narrow street and soon heard the footsteps of her guards behind her. After a few wrong turns she, eventually found the village square and stood in the middle. It didn't take long before a party of similar size, led by Khan himself appeared. 

“I'm here to accept your immediate surrender Khan. Hand over yourself, your deputy and all your weapons and supplies and your soldiers can leave here unharmed.”

“You are here for my surrender?!” laugher Khan, “I came here for yours, with almost the same terms, except you all hand yourselves other. We won't kill them, well one or two to satisfy the blood thirsty ones.”

“You think we would surrender ourselves to you and your so called dark gods. I see we are at a standstill Khan.”

“Indeed we are, Miss...?”

“Captain Iris Gold. Just so you know who has defeated you here.”

Khan chuckled again, before replying, “Well I will look out for your pretty face on the battlefield then Miss, but for now I bid you good night.” Khan turned on his heel and his own two bodyguards fell into step. Gold turned as well and headed back to her defences. As both parties returned to their defences, similar speeches would have been heard to rally their forces.


	2. Day 2

As dawn broke the next morning and the sentries rotated, the rain continued to fall, heavier than the day before, dampening any joyous feelings that could have been felt. Both Khan and Gold were having the same conversations with their scouts. They need to assess the other's fortifications and find a weakness. Gold turned to Sabre, “I need to know everything about their fortifications. Numbers in positions, where the Redhoods are and the types of sorcerers if possible. Don't bother coming back if all you can say is, they are here and here.”

“Yes Captain. How many of us do you want out there?”

“Take Cross and Groves with you. I can't send too many in case you are spotted for we aren't ready yet for a full on battle yet.”

Sabre saluted and hurried out of the tavern to find the two other scouts and so with her small party assembled she headed out into the unknown. It sounded to Sabre that Groves and Cross were making so much noise, but she had to remind herself that they couldn't walk silently like her. They crept through the still village, avoiding anything that would make a noise. Eventually they crossed through no man's land, which took just under an hour with stop starting at every noise they heard. Sabre turned to her companions and whispered, “Right we are one street away from the enemy. From here no noise at all. Want to get my attention then touch my shoulder, no speaking. Cross you take the eastern side, Groves the western side and I will go right up the middle. Now go.”

Groves, Cross and Sabre went there own ways, moving between buildings as fast and quietly as they could. The rain did help to muffle their movement, but any person with a good set of eyes would be able to spot them and that is what some of Mevolent's forces did. They didn't take any action as for their orders, but made mental notes of who they were. The hours ticked by as the three scouts made notes on what they could see. They could tell Mevolent's forces were well armed, but ammo was another matter. 

After the agreed amount of time, all three met back by the house that Sabre had dispatched them from. “In.” whispered Sabre, “Tell me what you know.”

Cross began, “As expected their defences are better than ours for they were here before us. They must have lay booby traps all over, but didn't bother to trigger any of them for one man. The eastern side has a few barricades and some soldiers. It is mainly manned by Redhoods and some sorcerers with a few elementals for how the boxes were floating through the air. There seems to be so few of them over there.”

Sabre simply nodded before turning to Groves. “The western side is like a fortress. The barricades are at least six foot with walkways behind. Soldiers in the buildings. Every avenue is blocked off. No idea of numbers or what kind of sorcerers they are, but with the fortifications they have there, there will will definitely be lots of them.”

Sabre simply said, “The centre is very much the same as the west; built like a fortress. No way of knowing what is through there or how to get through. From the sounds of it, the eastern side is the weakest and that is where we shall punch. The captain needs to know this to plan our assault, so move it.”

Sabre crept out of the door of the house with Groves and Cross falling in behind, trusting in Sabre to hear what they couldn't. As they were nearing their side of no man's land, Sabre suddenly halted, causing Groves to almost walk into her back. “Hear that. Sounds like Khan's scouts are on their way back. Why don't we give them a little surprise. Groves that alley there, Cross that one there and wait for my signal.”

Groves and Cross hurried to their positions whilst Sabre simply stood in the middle and waited. It didn't take long before three scouts rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks, their faces pictures of surprise. “Hello gentlemen. Out for a walk were we. Just thought we would say hello as we were passing. Also maybe you should check our corners a bit more.”

The signal given, a stream of energy came hurtling out from where Cross was hidden, narrowly missing one of the scouts. Groves came charging headlong with nothing but his fists, whilst Sabre drew her namesake from her belt and advanced on the surprised scouts. Groves was soon locked into a combat with a scout wielding an axe and time and time again Groves was dodging swings whilst trying to land his own blows. 

Cross meanwhile was throwing energy at the another who was returning fire with fireballs. Each attempting to hit one another, but both seemed to posses poor aim for neither could hit the other. Sabre meanwhile was locked into a duel with the final scout, their swords clashing and ringing out. It was clear to all that Sabre was better and slowly she was able to push her advantage. Soon the enemy scout lay on the floor covered in a serious of cuts all over his body. With her opponent dealt with, Sabre walked right up to the unaware scout fighting Groves. She simply slid her blade into the back of her leg. She screamed and turned swinging the axe at Sabre who simply ducked out of the way. Groves stepped in and punched the scout out cold. 

“Cross can you hurry up please, I want to get a warming brew.”

“Sorry boss!” yelled Cross who was still in a fire fight with the last scout. Cross grunted as a sudden gust of wind sent him crashing into a wall. He lay where he fell. With Cross down, it was left to Groves and Sabre to deal with the last scout who suddenly looked extremely nervous in having to face down two skilled fighters. He dived down an alley and wasn't seen again. Groves strolled over to where Cross lay and picked him up as if he weighed nothing. The last bit of the walk back to their camp was uneventful. 

Once in camp, Cross was carried off to be treated by a medic, whilst Groves and Sabre hurried to the headquarters to make their reports. They relayed the information they had and from there it was up to Gold to make her decision.   
As her scouts reported back, Gold added on the details to her map to try and gain a better picture of the situation. “You are sure the eastern side is the weakest.”

“Yes captain. I recommend striking that position.”

“Thank you, you two. Now go rest for tomorrow will be a tiring day.”

Gold continue to stare at the map, thinking of everything that could be done to guarantee a victory the next day. As Gold was planning her assault, Khan had called a meeting of his section leaders to plan their defence. 

“Today, the enemy assumed we would attack for we were out scouting. Our scouts are back with a few injuries, but by the looks of it they bought the bait. They assume our eastern side is the weakest and so they are most likely to attack there. Forces will be sent all along our defences to distract us whilst they push by the river, which is apparently only defended by our Redhoods and a few sorcerers. They will make a little head way there before our trap closes in on them. Our forces will fall back from that position and then we will hit them on three sides and pin them against the river. Forces have already been moved to the houses to encircle the enemy, however we need to let them break out again.”


	3. Day 3

It was a hive of activity in both camps, as the sun broke the horizon, its rays bouncing off the weaponry and armour of the soldiers preparing for battle. Commands echoed through both camps. In the Sanctuary camp, troops were being ordered into columns, whilst in the Mevolent camp, troops were manning the barricades waiting for the assault they all knew was coming. 

Gold climbed upon a barrel to address her troops. “Today we fight!! Today we push back the enemy! Today we gain a victory for the Sanctuaries!”

The columns of sorcerers and Cleavers marched out of their camp, with eighty sorcerers and all fifty Cleavers taking roads which headed to the river. The remaining twenty spread out through the remaining roads to cover the rest of the enemy fortifications. Sorcerers and Cleavers moved as fast as they could and a nervous energy clung around them. 

Eventually everyone was in place and ready to begin the assault. Gold turned to her deputy, “Give the signal.” Max summoned a fireball and proceeded to throw it into the air. The signal was given. Men, women and Cleavers would die but that was war. Sections one and two began to lay down fire on the rest of the wall. Streams of energy, fireballs and bullets slammed into the fortifications. Shouts and gunfire filled the air. It was time.

Max turned to her soldiers, “Section three, give us covering fire. Sections four to ten and Cleavers move in now.” Section three hurried onto the roofs of nearby buildings and began to fire. Their muskets were slow at firing but would keep heads down for long enough for the rest to get into combat. The remaining sections charged in as much order as could be mustered in narrow streets, with the Cleavers outpacing all. 

As sorcerers and Cleavers tore through the streets, Khan watched them from his position on the eastern flank. “Activate the traps.” The soldier stood by Khan turned and began to press symbols, which would activate the magical and non-magical traps. Spikes flew from buildings and the floor slamming into Cleavers and sorcerers alike. Screams filled the air but Gold kept the charge going for she knew any hesitation would end in a full rout. Magical traps were soon sprung next. Sorcerers were caught in beams of light or torn apart by other beams. It was turning into a blood sport, but finally the barricades were in sight. “On!” yelled Gold.   
The Cleavers had lost ten or so of their numbers, but continued their charge. With the barricade right in sight, they leapt as one and were soon lost from sight. Blades clashing and screams could be heard. Finally elementals were jumping the barricades, landing on walkways and the streets behind, drawing swords, axes, clubs and maces as they leapt. Energy throwers gathered around Gold and soon they were sending blasting away at the barricades and a breach was eventually made which they charged through. The other adepts climbed over the barricades or followed Gold through her breach. 

What they were met with on the other side was carnage. Redhoods and Cleavers were sprawled everywhere. Sorcerers of both sides were locked into combat, but close combat and magical. Slowly but surely the Sanctuary forces were pushing back the forces of Mevolent and soon Mevolent's forces turned in a full rout, except for the Redhoods who continued to fight, but they were swiftly dispatched. “Hold! Reform the ranks!” called Gold and soon other commanders were following suit. With order reinstated, Gold issued the command and the ranks of sorcerers moved out once more. 

Khan turned to Venom asking, “How goes the battle for the rest of the line?”

“The sorcerers there are holding back the enemy's feint. The others are waiting for your command and so are the sorcerers behind lines.”

A messenger came sprinting in, “Captain, beg to report”

“Go ahead.”

“Our forces are falling back. All Redhoods are down, and a handful of sorcerers. The enemy are now in pursuit.”

“Good, go tell the commanders that we are moving out.”

The messenger sprinted off and Khan turned back to Venom, “With me, we have some bugs to quash.”

Khan and Venom walked in the direction of their waiting troops. “Soldiers! Today we strike a blow against those who to wish to stop our Gods! May they guide your blades and bolster your magic!” Khan marched out, Venom by his side and the remaining sorcerers behind her. They only had to march a few streets, before they caught sight of Gold's column. Turning behind him, Khan looked at a sorcerer with only one eye. The sorcerer nodded and readied himself. He let loose two streams of blood red energy. It was time to act. 

Venom walked ahead of Khan with the sorcerers in tow, with a cry of Mevolent they came crashing out of the side streets into Gold's column. The soldiers who had been routing turned around at once and from a side street wheeled out a cannon. A loud boom followed as the cannon ball ripped through the Sanctuary soldiers. Following the cannon shot the soldiers charged into the fray, firing off magic and guns. It was almost a complete encirclement for Venom had them pinned from the west, the routing soldiers from the south and the river to the east. Khan was getting impatient, where were his other soldiers, but then there was the sound of the horns. His soldiers had arrived and now the Sanctuary forces were cut off from any means of escape unless Khan let them. 

Cordite and blood was rich in the air, creating a sickly perfume. The Sanctuary forces were being cut ever closer and so Khan knew it was to let them out again. Khan summoned a fireball and threw it straight up and it was followed by a second and a third. His forces who had come from the north suddenly spread out making an opening for the Sanctuary forces to flee through. 

Max grabbed Gold's arm and had to duck the swipe of a sword he received from her. “Captain over there, to the south. They don't have many forces there. We are getting butchered. We need to break out and now.”

“Soldiers with me.”Gold shouted and made a break for the northern path they had come from. More and more soldiers realised what was happening and followed her. They crashed through the small number of soldiers who tried to hold them in. “Keep moving” she yelled. The sorcerers and the remaining Cleavers ran as fast they could back to their own territory. Gold glanced up and saw the bodies of section three. 

With the Sanctuary forces put to flight, Mevolent's forces began to cheer and even Khan managed a smile at how well his plan had worked. “Soldiers we have won a great victory today, but be sure they will return with greater numbers just as we want. We need to push them back again so there will be time for celebrations later. Get to work on these barricades.” A slight groan followed, but the soldiers went to work, some clearing bodies whilst others rebuilt the barricades. 

A sorrowful mood hung over the Sanctuary camp. Sorcerers had lost friends, brothers and sisters in that attack, all for nothing. Gold was furiously pacing in the headquarters, Max and the section commanders who were still alive stood waiting for her. “It was a disaster.” Gold suddenly said. “They baited us in and I fell for it. How bad are our losses?” 

“Captain, the losses were heavy. Section leaders one, three, seven and nine are dead. Forty six sorcerers are dead and thirty Cleavers. From what I can gather we are likely to lose another five, possibly six through the night.”

“How many can still fight?”

“We'll have a fighting strength of forty five, forty four sorcerers and twenty Cleavers.”

“If they attack they will cut through us. We can't hold the defences like this. I see that we have two options. Option one, retreat and lose our position here. Option two, send for reinforcements.”

The room was suddenly filled with loud arguing voices as the section leaders debated whether to stay or leave. Arguing continued for some time, before Gold had heard her enough. “SILENCE!” she bellowed, “I've heard enough. We stay, we fight and we die. Send for the reinforcements. Get that teleporter off now and the rest of you get out.”


	4. Day 4

Once more at dawn, the Sanctuary forces were still at work reinforcing their defences. They had worked long through the night and the dawn revealed the progress they had made. Barricades in streets now easily stood over six foot, and were at least two metres thick with walkways. Numerous more traps had been laid in the streets surrounding the Sanctuary forces making access to the camp almost impossible without heavily losses. 

Gold stood on the roof of the tavern and looked down at her small force working away. She knew if Khan led an attack right now, despite their work, it would only take a few hours for her forces to be overrun. She turned to Max, “How long until all the defences are complete?”

“The eastern side is secure and so is the centre. The western side still needs a bit more work but should be complete by midday, but we would have to commit all of our forces to cover the whole wall meaning no reinforcements. If they attack we are screwed and our teleporter is gone so no quick escape.”

“I'll be down below planning our next moves.” called Gold as she descended the stairs to the tavern below. Gold knew there was no way she could follow through her plans, she lacked the numbers, but she needed something to keep the troop morale up. She knew Mevolent's forces had had days to prepare defences and any route she took would end in a slaughter of her troops. Sanctuary forces were outnumbered close to two to one. 

What Gold needed was a miracle. What Gold needed was the Dead Men for they would know what to do. She needed options which she didn't have. Gold paced the room, stopping every so often to stare down at her maps, but still nothing came to her. All she had was a frontal assault all over the defences as she lacked the troops for a diversion. It was at that point Gold knocked over a cup of water and she knew what could be done. The river may provide a defence but it also provided a means of attack. She hurried over to her notes and scanned for the number of elementals she had. 

Reaching for pen and ink and began to sketch out a rough plan. By midday she had laid out the skeleton of what she hoped would bring them victory in this forsaken village. Just as Gold finished, Max came in to let her know the defences were reinforced in all areas. “Before you go, what do you think of this plan? We use the river to make an assault.”

“They would see any boat or raft coming after we had battled our way upstream.”

“We wouldn't use boats. We would use elementals, all we have working together. We walk under the river in a huge air pocket which the elementals make. Then when in position, we attack them in the flank. Of course we have one section left on the streets making it look like we are going for a frontal attack.”

“It could work for it is so unexpected. The only issue I see is getting the air pocket to work. We would have around fifty soldiers down there, meaning we would burn through the air ridiculously fast. Our elementals have never tried anything like this before, it could kill us all.”

“A risk we'll have to take. Round up the elementals and get them practising right now. I know the river is freezing at this time of year, but there is no point trying it only on land. Get them on the move now.”

“Yes captain, right away.” Max hurried off to round up his fellow elementals to begin their work. Gold followed on shortly to watch the sorcerers prepare. The practise would pull twenty or so elementals off of the defences and she could only hope that Khan wouldn't lead an assault in that time. In the early days of the war, sorcerers would have looked away from the streets at the elementals, but war had taught them the hard way of being ever vigilant. Gold decided she might as well walk the defences to see how well Max had done.

Every so often Gold would look to the river and see bubbles flowing upwards and very occasionally all the sorcerers bobbing at the surface. Gold ran a hand through her long blonde hair and sighed. The soldier on guard looked over at her, with a face ready to ask a question but she merely shook her head. She leant on the wall and looked down the street, from here she could just see the village square. A flash of black caught her attention. “Did you see that?” she asked the soldier.

“See what ma'am?”

“There it is again.” Gold this time pointing. The soldier followed her finger who squinted.  
“I think it's a horse. Yes it is, with someone riding it.”

“Deactivate the traps down these streets.”

“But...” from the face the soldier received, the soldier knew not to question his captain. He reached down and press a series of symbols. Gold watched him press them and then proceeded to drop down to the street. Carefully and ever so slowly she made her way to the village square and when she eventually made it she knew the rider.

“Khan, what a pleasant surprise. Here to offer your surrender?”

Khan laughed. “Me? Surrender? I was here for yours. From what we could see you lost around half your force and all it would take would be a fireball in the air and we would overrun you. However where's the fun in that.”

“I suggest you surrender Khan, we have reinforcements on their way and you and your few soldiers won't be able to stop us.”

“All it means is more men and women for us to kill. You could throw wave after wave at us with hundreds of soldiers but still we won't fall.”

“We will see Khan.” Gold span on her heel and walked back down the street she had come from. Khan watched her walk away before turning his horse and riding for his own lines. Where he was met by Venom.

“They will attack tomorrow. They may have more soldiers than before if their reinforcements arrive in time. Numbers do not matter to us for the Gods protect us.”

“How the hell do you know what they are doing captain?”

“Let's just say a cocky enemy leader and my intuition. Go ready the troops. Make sure they are fed and ready to fight tomorrow. I want guns ready and weapons sharp. Go now.” Venom hurried off to do his biding, once more leaving Khan alone with his thoughts. Three more days he thought.


	5. Day 5

“Is everyone ready?” Gold asked.

“Yes Captain. All elementals are ready and so are the rest of the troops. We are just waiting for your order.”

“Do it.” Max turned and ran towards the elementals who proceeded to wade into the river, eventually disappearing from sight. Gold continued to wait and then the water started to part and there stood Max dripping wet. “Go!” yelled Gold. Her sorcerers and cleavers hurried to the opening in the water, Gold soon joined them. They stood in an air pocket as the river raged around them; it was a spectacle to behold. Every now and then a small stream of water would break through the pocket's walls, but was soon repelled and reinforced. 

The elementals had faces of utter concentration as they kept the soldiers safe within the pocket, but it was steadily taking its toll as did any use of sustained magic. Step by step, the Sanctuary forces were making their way upstream passed all the booby traps laid out and hopefully the defences Mevolent's forces had laid out. “Come on! We're nearly there, a few more metres and we are behind enemy lines.” Gold called out. “Along the way we have lost friends and family and the right now we are outnumbered, but what do numbers mean anyway. We have the elemental of surprise. We will fall upon their eastern flank like wolves and rip through them. Today we claim the village!”

Meanwhile, Khan stood with Venom and his other subordinates in a heated discussion, “We were ordered to hold the village for seven days. There was no mention of an offensive action until the seventh day. All we were ordered to do was defend and that is it.”

“But sir, sometimes you have to take a risk. They are in a weak position and all we would have to do is attack one wall segment and we would be through. The village would be ours and the enemy routed or dead.” a man protested. 

“You fool, you don't anger him for he would kill us all and the best way to anger him would be to break his orders. You want to assault a fortified position? You saw what happened to the enemy when they attacked us. They were cut down before they got to us and then they had to breach the walls. It was bloody and you want us to do that.” Khan snarled back

“Yes sir. It is the best option.” the man replied defiant. Khan didn't reply but simply stood and watched the man. He hardly knew his name for he had been promoted recently but it was something along the lines of Dragonheart, Dragoneye or Dragonbane. 

“You want to break ranks do you Dragonheart? Defy my orders? Defy the general's orders?”

“Dragoneye, sir. Yes I want to assault the enemy and now.” Those were the last words Dragoneye ever spoke. He fell to the floor with a bullet between his eye. “Anyone else wish to discuss my orders?” The room was silent before being shattered by the slamming of the door. A bloody soldier came staggering in, seeming blind to the body on the floor.

“Beg to report sir!” Khan nodded. “The eastern sector is under attack and was in the verge of falling as I was dispatched. They came from the river.”

“Thank you soldier, get yourself seen to now. The rest of you rally your soldiers, it is time to push these rats back into the river from which they came.” The rest of the officers hurried out of the door leaving just Venom and Khan. “The river. I didn't think they could possibly use it. What puzzles me is how we didn't hear any fighting?”

“Must be one of their sorcerers or a cloaking sphere, sir.”

“Right now we have a battle to win Venom. Pass me my sword.” Venom held out the scabbard and from it Khan drew an extremely sharp and highly polished sword. Khan hurried down the stairs, Venom in hot pursuit wielding her spear and soon they were pounding through the streets towards the fighting. As they got closer they found injured soldiers beginning to line the streets, Khan ignored them. They rounded another street and came face to face with five Sanctuary soldiers.

Venom stabbed at the throat of one soldier, but he dodged backwards, the blade missing his throat by millimetres. Again she struck, this time at his stomach, but her stab was knocked aside by his blade. She was on the back foot now, deflecting and dodging blows as well as she could and every opportunity that presented itself, she struck back in an attempt in felling him. For what seemed like an age, Venom traded blows with the soldier with neither side being able to finish the other. Suddenly she swung the shaft of her spear round, the unexpected strike caught the soldier in the knee causing him to hobble back. She spun the spear and struck, the blow sliced open the man's face. He gasped and had just enough time to draw a breath before Venom's spear slammed into his chest. The man looked down in surprise at clutched a it, but Venom yanked it out. She looked up expecting another foe, but to her surprise saw Khan watching her. In the time it had taken Venom to slay one man, Khan had cut his way through four soldiers and still had enough time to watch Venom in her duel. “Took you long enough.” Khan joked. Venom made a face and walked on.

What they walked into, could only be described as war. Bodies lay everywhere in a variety of states of alive and dead. Blood was everywhere. Screams, shouts and the clash of weapons filled the air. Khan grabbed a passing soldier, “What the hell is the situation?”

“By the looks of it sir, all our soldiers over there are dead. A few might still be fighting, but now we are fighting to push them back.”

“Back to your unit soldier.” The soldier saluted and ran off, jumping bodies as he went. The only thing left to do was to commit themselves to the fighting. They charged into the fray and Khan set about with his sword in a dance of death. Any Sanctuary sorcerer or Cleaver who met him ended up dead, all that could be seen of him was a blur for magic helped to enhance his speed and agility, yet he didn't always decide to use it. Venom meanwhile was using her magic, surrounding soldiers in venomous clouds. They would collapse, faces pictures of pain, mouths filled with saliva and eyes rolled back in their sockets. From the view of Mevolent's soldiers it looked as if Khan and Venom were butchering the enemy, but from the view of the Sanctuary soldiers it looked like they were steadily pushing back the enemy. 

Gold turned to Max who had just dispatched a soldier, “What's our situation?”

“As you know, we have this beach head but losses are mounting. All our Cleavers are dead and we have fifteen to twenty dead or injured sorcerers. The enemy haven't brought their full force against us yet, but we have killed at least twenty.” Just as Max finished speaking, a series of trumpets sounded and Khan's full force came flooding out, their faces filled with blood lust. “Oh...” said Max.

“Sound the retreat now!” Gold's trumpeters blew as hard as they could and so began the chaotic pulling back to Gold's position. Soldiers who turned their backs were often cut down and those who stayed to cover the retreat of others were overwhelmed. Gold was loosing more soldiers, “Covering Fire!” she yelled. Volleys of streams of energy, fireballs and bullets began forcing Mevolent's soldiers to dive into cover. “Keep it up!” she yelled again. Finally her last soldier limped over and so it was time to pull back again. “Keep the barrage up! We need to get to the river and now!” 

Every step the group took, it was one closer to their escape, but with escape on the horizon, Mevolent's forces began ever more ferocious attacks. Eventually after losing five more soldiers they reached the river and Gold issued orders once more. All her soldiers were ordered into the river whilst she stayed. Again and again she sent streams of energy a Mevolent's forces, when she heard her last soldier enter the river she turned and ran for the river. She suddenly fell, a bullet having caught her in the shoulder. Max saw and with a huge grunt, he used the air and yanked her into the water. 

The current quickly carried the small party back down the river and towards their defences. With much effort they heaved themselves out onto the bank. Max dragged Gold out of the water and had her carried off to the medical bay. With everyone out of the water, Max walked towards the tavern and there stood a small party of soldiers, whose they were Max didn't know. Summoning fireballs, Max walked towards them, but immediately extinguished them when he saw their teleporter.

“You returned at last.”  
“It took a while to get the troops sir. We are just the advance party, to make sure it was safe to enter and by the looks of it, it is, so if you will excuse me I will fetch the rest. Can you make a safe place for me to teleport in?”

“Certainly.” Max hurried over to the symbols on the wall and deactivated. In the time it took Max to draw a breath, the teleporter had disappeared and reappeared. What he reappeared with was impressive sight. He returned with one hundred and sixty sorcerers and eighty Cleavers. “It took a bit of persuasion, but I made the right people hear and managed to get this sorry lot out of them.”

Meanwhile in Khan's camp, it was a hive of activity as soldiers gathered their gear. Traps were deactivated, and materials gathered. “How long?” Khan asked.

“An hour, two at the tops sir.” replied Venom, now with a heavily bandaged right eye. 

“Good. I want us out as fast as we can.”


	6. Day 6

Gold sat chewing leaves, whilst she listened to the teleporter's report and it sounded like it was getting harder and harder to get reinforcements to any front. The teleporter finished his report and Gold sat and thought for a moment, before eventually speaking. “We clearly outnumber the enemy now, our sensitives haven't picked up any new forces. Our next move is to obviously plan a new assault. The river option is no longer an option for they will have bobby trapped it to hell and back. That leaves us with the only option, a bloody one, which is the a full on assault. We need your soldiers to take the brunt of it, Skull, mine have had two heavy losses.”

“Yes Captain, whatever you need to be done.” Skull replied.

“But first soldiers, we need to scout out their forces and then tomorrow we attack after we have planned out every single detail possible. Let me introduce you to Sabre, my chief scout and lucky enough to get through the battles unscathed. She is going to head out with a small party and find out everything she can. With that you lot are dismissed.” The soldiers saluted and headed out the door to Gold and her leaves.

Sabre stood by their fortification and watched the sun finish rising. She proceeded to vault the wall and waited for her new companions to join her, for Groves and Cross had perished yesterday. She hadn't bothered to ask these new soldiers their names, for they were just as likely to die in war as any other person. The small group crept through the narrow streets towards the enemy fortifications, taking care to disturb as little as they could. The village itself was eerily quiet, no noise of any sort could be heard, not even a small bird and as they eventually they reached the extent of the fortifications, they still heard nothing. Not even guards whispering to one another. 

Sabre frowned at this strange situation. “There should be some noise at least.” she thought, but she could hear nothing. She turned to her companions and whispered, “You hear anything.” Both shook their heads. Sniffing the air, Sabre smelt nothing, no wood smoke and no stench of death which had hung around the village for the past few days. Again her companions smelt nothing either. Sabre was suddenly concerned at the lack of anything, and with even more caution she crept forward. Walking through a street, not one booby trap was sprung and she reached the wall uncontested. Turning she beckoned to her companions and all three traversed the wall, with varying amounts of difficulties.

Instead of a sword and gun greeting, they were greeted by nothing. Just more empty streets and what was even more strange was the fact it was all in pristine condition. It was like Khan had made his soldiers sweep the streets and repair any broken window. Realising they had to be alone, Sabre didn't bother to whisper. “Any of this seem a bit odd to you two. The fact that there is nothing here and it is in perfect condition.”

“Yes it does. Nothing is out of place. To me it seems like a perfect little village, untouched by war.”

“We need to make sure they are all gone and there is nothing left. If there is we take it, any supplies are better than none in the long run.”

The party of three split up and headed off to find if there was anything at all in the enemy's side of the village. Sabre was searching through a series of houses, when a whistle cut through the air. She sprinted through the door, drawing her sabre on the run ready for a fight. Instead of enemies she was greeted by her glum looking companion outside a wide building. Before she could ask what was happening, her glum companion simply said, “It's easier for you to see or you won't believe me.”

Sabre sheathed her sword and entered the building. What she was greeted with was line after line of bodies covered in perfect white sheeting. She walked over to one and drew back the sheeting and there was Grooves lying there. His eyes shut, his wounds washed and his weapons attached to his belt. “They all ours?” Sabre asked.

“Yes. Every single one of them. We checked all of them and by the looks of it they all died in your recent battles. You just confirmed our suspicions with the face you made over that one, meaning they are all ours. But why are they here?”

“I have no clue. Anything else left in here?”

“No nothing.” At that moment, Sabre's other companion entered through the door way carrying an envelope. Clearly written on it in spiralling handwriting was the name, Captain Gold. Sabre's companion passed it to her. “I found this in another building, Sabre. Nothing else in there except the letter.”

“This is extremely odd. By the looks of it, Khan and his soldiers ran for it when they heard that we had reinforcements arrive. But leaving like this, in this manner I do not know. What we do now is to return to Gold and see what she says.” Her companions murmured their agreement and fell into Sabre's silent steps. With noting to worry about Sabre and her party walked casually back through the streets, until they reached their own lines again. Once back in their own lines, they made their report. Gold and her deputies simply sat and listened with faces of surprise. Sabre handed over the note to Gold as well.

Peeling off the wax seal, Gold took out the letter and scanned through it. After a short while Max asked, “What does it say Captain?”

“Khan writes, well I assume it's Khan for he signed it, but who knows who wrote it. Anyway it says, that in the face of superior commander and force they have withdrawn. Our dead have been treated with respect and are waiting for us. He waffles on about how ingenious we were with the river etc etc and then simply he signs it off with a phrase. cave in obumbratio. I have no idea what it means. You lot know what it means?”

A soldier spoke up, “It's Latin captain. I don't know the exact translation for it is years since I have seen Latin, but I think it is along the lines of 'Beware the shadows'. Anyone know what he means by that?”

Everyone shook their heads, so Gold spoke, “It could only mean one thing, he is taunting us. He is going to attack tonight under the cover of darkness. From where I do not know. That is all I can guess. Then I suggest we prepare ourselves for a long night. Have sentries watch all areas of the village, including the ground behind us. I also want these bodies recovered from their side. Max lead a team and bring them back here. Use the teleporter to get them out of here. Whatever you do don't teleport from where their bodies are, it could easily be a trap and get our teleporter killed.”

“Yes captain. Right away.” Max saluted and hurried out the door to gather a force to bring the bodies back. Gold turned to the rest, “You know your jobs. See them done.” A series of salutes followed and the rest of the section leaders filed out, leaving Gold alone with the letter. She sat back down and read the letter again.


	7. Day 7

Sabre rubbed at her eyes in attempt to stem her tiredness, for she had been up all night watching the side of the village once occupied by Khan and his soldiers. Throughout the night other scouts had made constant reports of the surrounding area of the village and by the looks of it, whatever Khan had said in his letter was a lie. He hadn't left an ambush or anything, he had just made Sabre and a few others stay up all night for nothing. Sabre stood up and stretched, her knees and back clicking and walked off to find Gold. Gold as ever was sat in the tavern with lists of soldiers and maps sprawled across the tables.

“Captain.” Sabre said as she entered. “I have the report on last night.” Gold nodded for her to continue. “As we all guessed there was no movement. No signs of a group of people lying in wait anywhere. We had patrols going around all night and scouts out everywhere. There was nothing captain.”

“So he wasted our time as he ran with his tail in between his legs. Go get some rest Sabre, I have more than enough troops to see the movement of our forces to the other side of the village and to secure it.” Sabre saluted and headed out of the door to find a bed. Gold called for Max, who eventually appeared and soon orders were given and so the soldiers had jobs to do. Defences had to be disassembled and reassembled on the other side of the village. It was going to be a long day, but jobs had to be done. 

By mid morning all the defences were down, for they were easier to destroy than build and by midday the defences were in progress of being constructed. It was hard graft, but Gold's soldiers knew they had won and so this was a small cost of victory. Gold walked the new line of defences with Max asking him all sorts of questions. “How are the defences coming on?”

“All streets facing southwards have walls of sorts. They are only a few feet high at the moment but by nightfall they will be hopefully at least six foot We only have a few booby traps in place, right now most are non magical. The magical ones should be in place by tomorrow evening at the latest, of course we will continue to improve all the defences everywhere.”

“What of our western side?” Gold asked.

“We are focusing less on that side right now. We have a few soldiers there building small walls and once we have completed the south we will switch our attention to the west. The south is secure and the east, well is a river as you know.”

Gold stopped for a moment and looked across the river and upon the rolling green hills behind it. She squinted as to try and focus in on something. “You see that, Max?”

“See what captain?”

“There on that hill. Wasn't there before.” Gold answered him pointing with her uninjured arm.

“I have no idea. Our maps don't show anything there. Want me to send out some scouts?”

“No. just have someone keep watch on it.” Just as Gold blinked, the thing they had been staring at disappeared. “What? It's disappeared!”

“Must have been something highlighted in the sun, nothing more.

“It was definitely something, send the teleporter up.” Max hurried off to find the teleporter and he eventually returned with the man in tow. “I need you to teleport up to that hill closest to us, just across the river and see what you can find.” The teleporter saluted and disappeared, moments later reappearing on the hill, he waved to Gold and Max.

The teleporter looked around and walked around a bit, trying to avoid slipping in the mud. After five minutes or so of looking he found nothing of interest and strode back to where he had teleported in. Without thinking he looked down and was surprised to see another pair of boot prints directed in the village's direction. He teleported back to Max and Gold and made his report. “The only thing out of place up there is a pair of boot prints. Nothing else.”

“Someone was definitely up there then.” Gold said, “Put a watch on that area to make sure they don't return.” Max ran off to see the orders complete leaving Gold to continue to stare at the hill, until a shout broke her trance and her rank was called upon.

The hours ticked away, the soldiers worked and the defences rose, yet there was no sign of the man who had stood on the hill. Midday soon came and went and the defences were impressive feats of engineering in their own rights, but still Gold was concerned about her sighting of the mystery man. It plagued at her and she worried non-stop about what he had been doing and which side he was on.

It was late afternoon and the sun was on the verge of setting, when all was revealed. A sentry stood on the wall and was surprised to see a cloaked figure casually walking towards the wall. “Halt!” the sentry shouted but the figure ignored him and continued walking. The sentry raised his musket and aimed at the man's chest. “I said halt!”, when the man didn't stop again, he squeezed the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the quiet village and sent it into disarray. To the sentry it seemed as he had missed his shot, but in reality the figure had been hit by the shot but it had done nothing to him. The sentry, not bothering to reload, shot a stream of energy at the figure, who simply disappeared, reappearing a few feet closer to the wall. 

Another stream of energy was thrown, rather than dodging the figure met it with a stream of darkness. The sentry poured more energy into his attack, but he was overwhelmed. The darkness smashed aside the blue stream and tore through the sentry as if he was nothing. Shadows curled around the man and he rose to the top of the wall. Another sentry came running, he couldn't dive out of the way of the shard of darkness that slammed through his chest. A pair of soldiers alerted by the gunshot had arrived as well, both fired their guns, but a wall of shadow rose up and blocked the shots. The man gestured and a wave of darkness erupted from him, slamming into one soldier while the other dived to the floor managing to avoid the wave just in time. Scrambling to her feet, the soldier ran for her life, running for a side street. She shouted as loud as she could, “VILE IS HERE! VILE IS HERE!” Soon the village was in a state of panic of hearing that one of Mevolent's generals was here, the one who could butcher whole battlefields with the wave of his hand.

Gold was in a mess, she had heard that Lord Vile had appeared and she had no way of throwing her whole force against him. The streets meant that Vile could slaughter man, woman and Cleaver as if they were nothing for only two or three could face him at once. “Pull back to the village square.” she shouted. The trumpeters stood near her, blow the retreat and soon other trumpets took up the call; cleaver and sorcerer fell back from the southern streets towards the village square in hope of surviving the impending fight. 

Meanwhile Lord Vile strode through the streets killing any sorcerer or Cleaver that was too slow to escape from him. Vile butchered them as if they were nothing. Time and time again, Vile sent shards of darkness into his enemies or waves and there was nothing the Sanctuary forces could do to stop him. Cleavers who tried to engage him in melee combat were no match for Vile, every swipe made was either dodged or met with Vile's armour, which constantly shifted around his body. Every now then Vile would use his death bubble and watch the life drain from them. Every death that occurred, Vile felt and became ever so slightly more powerful. 

Eventually Vile rounded a street stepping over the broken bodies of Sanctuary forces as if they were nothing, anybody that moved or moaned received a shard of shadow straight to their hearts. In Vile's wake lay a carpet of bodies, their faces pictures of pain. Every now and then a person would be frozen in their last position; a position of trying to stem a wound. Blood ran through the streets and seeped into the river turning it into a crimson flow. 

In front of Vile stood the remaining Sanctuary forces, around one hundred and fifty sorcerers and sixty Cleavers. The other thirty sorcerers and twenty Cleavers already having fallen to Vile. Gold shouted the command and one hundred and fifty muskets fired. The musket balls simply slammed into a wall of shadows. The shadows dropped away and Vile stood there his head slightly tilted in an inquisitive manner. The Cleavers charged as one, a few went down to shadows but most made it into combat with Vile, but the street helped to protect him, for only five could face him in the opening of the street. Scythes swung and were shattered on Vile's armour. Vile cut through them, his punches and kicks reinforced by more shadows. At one point, Vile even picked up a scythe and fought in a Cleaver style. Vile did not tire and Cleaver after Cleaver fell to him. Gold watched the sheer power of Lord Vile unveil before her eyes.

One Cleaver was left, his right arm clearly broken, but he didn't give up. He leapt at Vile, but was caught mid air by a series shadow. Vile rotated him to face the sorcerers and then ripped him apart by merely clenching his fist. 

The Sanctuary forces seemed to take a step back at the sight of Vile ripping a Cleaver apart as if he was nothing. Sabre had had enough of Vile and the fear he installed in everyone. Drawing her sabre, she charged right at Vile, who created a sword from the swirling shadows. Sabre was clearly better with a sword, but that did not matter to Vile, for her sword could no damage to him. Every blow he failed to parry with his own sword, was met with shadows from his armour. Once in a while, a shadow would creep across the floor and trip up Sabre and Vile would wait whilst she climbed back to her feet. Eventually Sabre began to tire and her blows and parries had less force behind them and Vile could sense it. Suddenly Vile shadow walked right behind Sabre and with a fist encased in shadows, punched right through her chest. Sabre's face was picture of shock and as Vile withdrew his hand, she fell to her knees, blood pouring from her fatal wound. 

Sabre's death unleashed the Sanctuary forces all at once. Magic was thrown at him, but he either dodged it or blocked it. No one could land a blow on him and even when sorcerers engaged him in combat with swords, axes and maces, he would batter them aside. Vile began to carve a path through the sorcerers, bodies lay all around him. Gold could sense the battle turning against her forces, but she had orders to follow through on. She shot a stream of energy at Vile's back and for once it connected, sending him staggering. Suddenly Vile was on the back foot as more attacks landed on Vile. Slowly but surely, Vile was forced to his knees and shadows swirled over him. Vile was encased in a black cocoon. “Stand back!” Gold yelled. 

Her soldiers fell back from the cocoon and waited. To Gold it seemed as if they waited hours for something to happen, in the end it was minutes. Vile's cocoon began to pulse and shudder. “Be ready!” Gold ordered. Still the cocoon pulsed and the soldiers waited. Suddenly the cocoon exploded, sending shards of shadows everywhere and into everything, cutting down soldiers who couldn't dodge them. Out of the shadowy haze strode Vile, ready for another round. The majority of Gold's forces were dead or horrifically injured, she saw the crumpled body of the teleporter and realised there was no escape. Gold stepped backwards, stumbling over a body she recognised as Max's, and saw a few more soldiers climbing to their feet. “It's over. Run.” she ordered and readied herself for the end. She sent twin streams of energy at Vile, but his shadows seemed to absorb the energy as he walked ever closer to her. She doubled her effort, but it was for nothing. Vile now stood right in front of Gold and casually battered her hands down, killing the streams of energy. Gold threw a punch, which Vile caught and broke her hand as if it was nothing. She staggered back, clutching her hand, but Vile was always there. 

A wall stopped Gold's retreat, and Vile stood right in front of her. She knew it was over. Vile raised his right hand and hundreds of small streams of shadows flowed from his hand. Gold screamed as they entered her body. The shadows flowed through her veins right up and into her heart. Vile spread his fingers, and Gold's heart was shredded as if it was made of paper. Letting the body fall, Vile walked off in the direction of the fleeing soldiers, ready to hunt them all down. 

An hour or so later, Vile returned to the village and there stood Julius Khan and his soldiers. Vile walked up to Khan and said, “They are all dead. You have your orders. See them complete.” Khan saluted as Vile shadow walked away. Khan turned to his soldiers, “You heard the general, we hold this village so get to work now.” 

Vile's plan had worked, it had seen the slaughter of hundreds of Sanctuary forces and allowed the capturing of a key, strategist village. A battle may have been won, but there was still a war to win.


End file.
